


[Podfic] First Time For Everything by Esselle

by SkateIntoMyHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Birthday Sex, Canon Universe, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, just barely over 30 minutes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkateIntoMyHeart/pseuds/SkateIntoMyHeart
Summary: Podfic of First Time for Everything by Esselle"'Why do you want to have sex?' Kageyama repeats, feeling his face burn.'Are you serious?' Hinata asks.'With me?' Kageyama clarifies.Hinata shakes his head. 'Why wouldn't I want to?'"--It's Kageyama's eighteenth birthday, and Hinata is going to make sure it's a good one.





	[Podfic] First Time For Everything by Esselle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971309) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



**Title:**  First Time For Everything

**Author:** Esselle

**Reader:**  HighCuteness

**Fandom** **:**  Haikyuu!!

**Characters:**  Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio

**Rating:**  Explicit

**Original fic:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971309)

**Length:**  30:52

**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oiavuuvqujbuwy8/First%20Time%20For%20Everything%20by%20Esselle.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time podficcing smut! definitely kind of a weird feeling to sit fully clothed in a kitchen chair, trying to nail voice-acted moans haha (but I had fun)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://highcuteness.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/highcuteness)


End file.
